Sorceress Natasha
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: With some help, Natasha learns she has a natural affinity towards magic. Loki wants her as a pupil.
1. Part 1 - Chapter 1

**Sorceress Natasha, because fuck it. Series is being posted on AO3.**

* * *

Natasha is relaxing in a bar a few blocks down Avengers Tower when she feels something odd. She frowns and looks around the crowded room. She can't actually tell what it is that puts her off and scanning the place, nothing seems out of the ordinary. She's about to just turn back and write it off but the feeling keeps nagging at her and so she checks one more time. Her gaze skips past a young man in the middle of the room and she stops. It takes her a second to decide to get up and see what it is about him that has gotten her attention. Her gut is never wrong. He looks normal enough with his beanie and casual clothes but she trusts her instincts.

"Hey."

He looks up at her with a surprised smile and the brownest eyes she's ever seen. Ordinary. It irks her for some reason. Like it's unnaturally so.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

The accent is striking and she sits down across from him, putting her drink down on the table. She shrugs in reply to his question.

"What's your name?" She asks instead.

"William. What's yours?"

"It's Natalie."

She watches him tilt his head to the side like he's trying to solve a puzzle. He takes a sip from his drink and she notes that it's Vodka. Probably the same as hers.

"You don't look like a Natalie."

Natasha raises her eyebrow at that but he doesn't continue. There's something about that statement that doesn't sit well with her. She finishes her own glass and leans forward to smile at him. Oh, there is _definitely_ something wrong with him. She doesn't know what she's seeing but she thinks it's something and when she's close enough to touch him, she feels a familiar chill around her. The pieces click together instantly and she rests back in her chair, a mask of indifference replacing her smile.

"And you don't look like a William."

She sees the shift in his eyes but it's gone as quickly as it came. Instead, he smirks at her and it's so eerily the same as _his_ , he might as well not even bother trying.

"This is most interesting, is it not?"

Finally, she can place the accent and while his voice isn't quite right, it's close enough. Natasha can't risk anything here. Not when there are so many innocent people around, but he doesn't have that same worry and she knows it.

"Come with me."

At least nobody is going to ask questions when they leave together like this. She trusts him to be intrigued enough to follow her out and isn't disappointed when he does.

They walk out and into the next deserted alley, away from the general population still crowding the streets at this hour.

"What are you doing here?"

Loki eventually drops his glamor and he stands before her in all his Asgardian glory. Like a king, she thinks before vanishing the thought away and replacing it with _fallen prince_.

"I came to test a theory."

"Explain." She grinds out.

She doesn't have time for this. He smiles like an excited kid at the end of Halloween, finally allowed to eat all his candy. She doesn't like it.

"You, my dear spider, are magic-sensitive. A rarity among mortals, I must say."

She frowns. What is he talking about?

"There are few mortals capable of using magic and even fewer are any good at it. But all of these can feel magic when it is used around them. You are a rarity amongst those that can sense it. My magic is very subtle. It takes extraordinary skill, or in your case sensitivity, to notice it. It took you a mere minute to feel it and filter me out as the source. And recognize me on top of that. I've done well in keeping you alive."

The last sentence is added as an afterthought but Natasha isn't paying it much attention. She's trying to figure out if he's kidding, toying with her. She doesn't think he is. She decided to roll with it. For now.

"I can still feel something off about you." She starts tentatively, "It's been there since the first time."

Loki takes one of her curls and twirls it around his finger. He doesn't reply for a minute, seemingly fascinated by her hair, and she waits it out. He'll probably lie to her anyway.

"The glamor Odin put on me as an infant. You sense it like you sensed the one inside the bar."

"It's permanent?" She asks, trying not to let her surprise show. She hasn't expected a genuine answer.

"Yes."

He sounds torn between relief and bitter hatred. She knows that feeling all too well. Natasha remembers what Thor told them about him. _He's adopted. A Frostgiant. They're big and blue with red eyes._ Monster, she adds for herself, that's what Loki thinks he is.

"What now? What's your grand plan?"

He looks at her and she's almost at a point where she feels uncomfortable. That's new. He releases her hair and for a moment, she thinks he'll smirk like he always does but it doesn't come.

"I want to teach you."

"Excuse me?"

"You could be a marvellous sorceress."

"I don't want to wield magic."

Loki looks a little hurt and for a second she's almost sorry but the feeling passes when he scowls at her.

"You would turn me down? I am one of the most powerful sorcerers in all the Nine Realms and you would refuse me?! Do you think I offer this to anyone-"

Before he continues his rant, she speaks up.

"And you don't think Thor would ask questions, or notice it? That it'd be like yours? That none of them would wonder how I suddenly do things I could never do before?"

"Thor would not notice."

"No, he would. He's smarter than you give him credit for."

Loki ignores her and his rant goes on. He's annoying when he does it. When he's a little calmer, he huffs and stares her down.

"Tell me then, do you believe in soulmates?"

"No".

His frown turns into the most curious expression then.

"In many realms it is believed that there exists a person that is uniquely attuned to you. That is what you refer to as a soulmate, is it not? Many never find that person for it is well possible they live in another realm. Not many travel between realms so their chances of finding that person are slim. We are that for each other. We were made to be together, Natasha. Why else do you think the sceptre accepted you as its wielder? Banner could not have done anything with it. Neither Thor or any of your friends. Only you."

"Bullshit."

His reasoning is terrible and she doesn't buy it. Perhaps the sceptre accepted her but she fails to see how that makes them soulmates.

"Perhaps to you."

Natasha is quietly observing him, trying to spot the lie. She doesn't believe him but she can't find a lie in his words either. Her best option is to entertain him.

"What's in it for you? If you were to teach me? What makes you so sure that it wouldn't backfire on you?"

"Oh, but isn't not knowing half the fun? I could make you a powerful sorceress, perhaps even an ally. Or maybe I'll just turn you into my pet. You would not be able to best me, no matter how talented you may turn out to be. But you could become stronger than any of your friends. Anyone on this pathetic realm."

She doesn't care to be but she doesn't say it because he's already unstable and he'd snap. She can't risk it.

"Become my pupil, Natasha. One way or another, you are mine."

Just like he is hers, if she believes what he's told her and cares to turn it around. He disappears before she has the time to reply in any way. The whole Loki situation has just turned a lot more downhill than it already has been. She should tell Thor that his little brother is around.

* * *

By the time she reaches the tower however, she has changed her mind. Loki is hers to deal with, especially if he's not interested in killing her.

When she spars with Steve and Clint the next days, she's unfocused. She's hoped to clear her head but Loki's words occupy it and she can't shake them. The boys are worried about her. It's not like her to be so out of it. Least of all when training. They don't much believe her reassurances but she doesn't go into any details and they eventually stop prying. Natasha hates feeling uncertain. She actually does believe Loki was being genuine for once and it's that that puts her off. She can't just ignore an attempt at honesty. Not when it comes from him. Neither can she ignore the pull she feels whenever he's close. It's like she's drawn to him and it irritates her. She doesn't even _like_ Loki.

She feels his presence in her room not a week later. It's a bold move to show up at Avengers Tower when everyone is in but he's still hidden from plain sight and she doubts JARVIS is able to pick up he's there. He might not be visible but Natasha knows exactly where he is. She can just imagine the smug little smile on his face. She'd be wrong though. Loki is just observing her silently, contemplating.

Natasha leaves for the bathroom and he follows her. He knows it's an invitation to. JARVIS won't listen in there. She closes the door when she's sure he's in and then turns around in time to see him drop his spell and appear before her.

"Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Have you?"

He steps closer to her and she feels oddly overwhelmed by his presence. She wonders if it's his magic making her feel like that and she takes a step back, colliding with the shut door behind her.

"I felt it from the first time you were close, flying us to your fortress in the sky. Magic is a powerful thing. You are a fool ignoring it."

"Why do you want to teach me so badly? You don't believe in soulmates any more than I do."

"Perhaps." He pauses, considering his next words carefully. He needs to sway her but he can't be too honest or misleading. "But I know something extraordinary when I see it. And your sensitivity is especially tuned to me. There is no one else like you. Anywhere. There lies great potential in you. I'm offering my help in unlocking it."

She's still beyond sceptical, of both him and his offer. It doesn't seem right.

"Imagine all the things you could do. All the benefits to your work. I could teach you anything you wish. You could balance your ledger."

He's mocking her but then he's not and she curses him because if he's serious – and if she just thinks it over for even a moment – then it doesn't sound so terrible. She could understand the way he fights better if he ever steps out of line again. She hates him for bringing up the one thing that will make her consider almost anything. In a moment of weakness, she agrees.

"I hate you." She adds just for good measure.

"We will start tomorrow."

Just like that he's gone again. What has she done?


	2. Part 1 - Chapter 2

The next day comes a lot quicker than she likes and she's unsure what to expect. Loki catches her just outside the tower, a risky move despite his disguise, and leads her to an abandoned building a few blocks down. It's far away enough, she notes, without being too far for comfort. She doesn't talk on the way and lets him talk once they stop.

Loki first teaches her the basics of magic knowledge. Not every spell requires words and some need a different energy to work in the first place. He explains a lot of theory and examples it with practiced magic so it's easier for her to understand. She's a fairly quick learner and doesn't need very long to understand what he's telling her. That she can see with her own eyes what he tries to say helps.

The ones she's most interested in are the healing spells and anything that can hide her from sight but he tells her those are much too difficult to master for a beginner such as herself. Instead, he teaches her how to find and focus the energy she needs to wield magic. It's a lot like meditating and she welcomes the quiet required. There's no guarantee she has it but Loki trusts his instincts and feels a spark emanating from her. He's right. The God smiles, partly because the face she makes is almost cute and he likes the sight. She looks surprised and pleased all the same.

It's four hours later that he tells her they're done for the day. She has proven to be an excellent and fast learner. Her magical spark still isn't under any kind of control but he knows how to work on that and he has little doubt that she will try by herself. Natasha may not be fully convinced yet but her curiosity keeps her interested enough to want to be good at it. If only to be able to keep up with him.

* * *

It's despite her better judgement that she sits on her carpet later that night to focus on everything Loki has told her and attempt to keep getting that spark to appear again. It's been faint in the empty building but she has felt it and the sooner she gets the hang of summoning and controlling it, the sooner he'll teach her what she wants to know. And maybe how to beat him with it. It takes her all night to summon a spark she can hold for more than five minutes. Nevertheless, it's a victory and she's proud of herself for it.

* * *

She meets him every day to train. Every day she gets a little better, is a little more in control of that still unusual energy inside of her.

* * *

A week later he trusts her to try a first real spell. It's simple enough; a spell that he's learned as a small child. It doesn't require a lot of energy but still enough concentration to be challenging for a first attempt. He summons a flower out of thin air and shows it to her. Small things like these are easy to produce but larger items or more complicated things are better taken from an already existing place and transported to where one wishes them to be.

Loki explains how to do it and it takes her a few tries before she eventually manages. Her flower isn't as big as his and much simpler in shape and design but it is a success nonetheless.

"Not bad."

He assures her the rest of the Avengers, minus Thor who grew up surrounded by magic of all sorts, won't be able to tell that she's capable of using it. Regardless of how small the spells she uses or practices are or how big they'll get later. She's free to train inside the tower as long as she stays away from Thor while and after doing it. He's not very good at sensing magic but he's known it all his life and Loki is well aware that he would notice eventually. He may be dense at times but Thor paid attention.

* * *

Natasha grows less hateful of him the more time they spend together. She thinks it's the magic, he doesn't comment.

The more she trains, the more accustomed she gets to magic. That includes her sensitivity towards it rising as well as all effect of any magic being felt stronger than before. It helps her learn but it also turns out to be quite distracting at times. Especially when Loki shows her practical use of any spells.

He hasn't anticipated the pull becoming so unbearable. He has known it's likely to happen since she makes so much progress so quickly but he doesn't like it very much. She's mortal. And she still hates him. He's not confident that it won't distract him.

"That is enough for today." He says softly.

Natasha is disappointed and it shows. She's just starting to get better. He's gone again in the blink of an eye, before she even has the time to say anything in return, and she decides she hates it when he does that.

She heads back to the tower where Clint is already waiting for her. She's been behaving odd these past days and he's worried.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question. You've been pretty out of it lately, and I don't just mean when we're sparring."

She smiles at him and they go inside, then make their way up to the suite at the top of the building to talk and maybe have a drink or two. She has expected this to come up eventually and is almost surprised that it's taken him so long. They sit by the bar and Natasha prepares them a couple of drinks.

"I'm fine. Just a bit preoccupied these days."

"I barely even see you anymore. You're never here. Less so than before."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm busy. Trying to clear my head, you know?"

"Did something happen?"

She shakes her head and he sighs. Clint doesn't believe her. He knows this face but there's nothing he can do if she doesn't want him to know. Obviously, she doesn't care to share. It's nothing he isn't used to but he wishes she would trust him more with things like these.

"Alright.."

"Clint, don't worry. Seriously, I'm fine."

"If you're sure. Just remember I'm here if you need me. The others too."

"I know."

At that, he smiles and they enjoy their drinks together. Natasha catches up with his latest mission and misses going on her own. Hopefully Fury would have something for her soon because she needs the distraction and she wants to go back to work.

* * *

She gets the call from Fury the next day and meets him for a mission briefing not an hour later. A simple information retrieval but she likes those and it's the perfect thing to get her back in after three weeks of holidays she never wanted. She misses her usual meeting with Loki while she's reading over the files but she doesn't give it any thought. She's back to work now and it finally gives her something else to concentrate on than Loki. Natasha is back in her actual element.

Loki isn't happy when she doesn't show up to meet him and is nowhere to be found. He decides to wait for her return in her room, unseen and undisturbed. It's odd, to feel magic other than his own here but he is strangely pleased by her efforts.

* * *

By the time she finally comes back, almost three days have passed and he's sat them out on her couch. She's exhausted and a little beaten and she really doesn't want to deal with Loki right now. He may be invisible but she knows he's there. She can feel him close.

"JARVIS, please."

The AI knows what she wants and doesn't need to ask about it. She does this often. Natasha likes her time alone, especially after a mission so she can unwind and deal with everything and anything that may have happened.

"Of course, Miss Romanoff."

She cracks a smile for nobody to see drops her things by the door.

"What happened?"

He drops the spell that's kept him hidden for days and the genuine worry on his face catches her off guard. She knows she looks worse for wear but, really, she's fine. It's just superficial cuts and bruises, plus a wound from a bullet that's grazed her. Her attackers are doing a lot worse than her.

"They didn't like me stealing their intel."

"You're hurt."

"This is nothing." She says and then grins, pleased with herself, "You should see the other guys."

"Undoubtedly. Your mission was a success then?"

"Yes."

"At least you didn't stand me up for nothing." He mumbles.

She wants to laugh. Is he seriously pouting? She drops on the couch next to him and opens her palm up, producing a more complicated flower than what he's seen her do before. He stops pouting like a child and smirks instead. She's gotten better while out on a mission. He's impressed.

"When did you manage this?"

"Yesterday."

"During your mission."

She shakes her head and smiles, twirling the flower between her fingers. "My time off it."

"You are a better pupil than I had even hoped."

"You're not half bad a teacher either."

He watches her in silence and she stills her movements when he doesn't say anything.

"You feel it, do you not?"

His question is asked so quietly she almost misses it. Natasha doesn't ask what he means, she knows. She's felt that odd pull for a while now. It's gotten a lot stronger since her skill has improved so she knows there's some magic to it. Probably because her sensitivity is higher now than it used to be. She doesn't think it's his magic though. He seems confused about it too.

"Is that what you were talking about?"

"Yes. It is not easy to ignore, is it? The stronger your magic becomes, the more I feel it. And you are merely at the beginning of learning."

"That's why you cut the sessions short."

"Yes. It becomes unbearable."

"And it's going to get worse. But you still want to teach me."

"You have extraordinary talent, Natasha. It would be a waste to stop now."

"You're an odd one."

He chuckles but can't find it in himself to disagree. She's not wrong. Since teaching her, he has grown to truly believe that they are made for each other. The idea doesn't appal him as much as he thought it would at first. He's used it to sway her, knowing it would likely add towards the opposite instead. But now he believes it himself. Now it is possible to sway her to do the same. After all, she is hardly an ordinary mortal.

"Does it bother you?"

Natasha watches him and thinks her answer over. She's not sure she wants him to know but he has been surprisingly honest with her.

"Not the way it should."

"I would like to try something." He says suddenly.

It's not that she trusts him – she'll deny it to anyone that implies – but she nods without much of a second thought. He's not going to hurt her so she's not overly concerned about what it is he wants to try.

Loki stands up and takes in the injuries he can see on her once more. He takes note of each and then reaches out to touch her cheek where a cut is running down her skin. She doesn't flinch at the contact but she is curious. He mumbles under his breath and while she can't make out most words, she recognizes a few from when he's explained spells to her. A welcoming warmth spreads across her face as the spell works to repair the damage done and it takes a lot out of her to not close her eyes and enjoy the feeling. Instead, she focuses on how concentrated he looks. It's a strange feeling but not a painful one like she's expected it to be. Loki continues the spell at each wound he finds, careful to avoid older scars on the way. Those he won't touch. They're important. He stops at the injury on her leg and looks up at her when it's fully healed.

She can't explain the sudden feel of _need_ for him that runs through her and she wouldn't be able to recall it later either. She feels both their magic spike and he pulls away when it crawls onto his skin.

"What did you do?"

"A healing spell." He starts, "It's as I thought… Our magic is even more in tune with each other's now. Yours will be more powerful. I am uncertain if it affects mine the same way."

She wants to ask if that is the reason she feels the overwhelming need to touch him suddenly. The pull has just reached a point where she finds it almost impossible to ignore it. She stills fights to though.

"It hurts a little, normally. A little sting barely noticeable for simple injuries like yours. What did you feel?"

"Warmth." Natasha replies right away.

He's certain now that she is his weakness. Sharing his magic with her the way he just has makes them – or at least her – stronger but ultimately weaker should something grave happen to one. If she feels like fighting him, he will hurt himself fighting her back. Perhaps this has been a mistake. He decides that it doesn't matter.

"Do you trust me?"

"No."

Loki spots the lie right away and she knows it but nobody can tell her she agreed to it because she hasn't. That she trusts him at all should really bother her but she feels a much stronger kinship with him than most of the Avengers. She won't tell him that though.

He stands and she followed his example. He takes her hand and puts it on his chest, resting it against his shirt. Natasha looks up at him with a frown, wondering what it is he is trying to do.

"Do you think me a monster?"

"You do."

It's a clear evasion but Loki gives her a smile and doesn't push for a real answer.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on me. Just me. Ignore everything else."

She does as he asks and shuts her eyes. She focuses on him and it doesn't take long before she feels the energy around her shift. Her muscles spasm lightly but she keeps her eyes closed until he tells her to pull away. When she looks at him again, he's blue with foreign markings all over his body and eyes so red they're almost terrifying.

"Thor told you about my true origins. This is what I look like without Odin's glamor on me."

She reaches out to touch him but the air around him is so cold she thinks better of it. It's likely going to hurt her if she does. His expression tells her she's right with her assumption.

"Jotun."

 _Not Frostgiant,_ he notes. _She's not afraid,_ he also notes.

"Why?"

"I cannot take it off myself unless I am touched by extreme cold, thanks to Odin. I thought perhaps with your magic I could… I thought perhaps if you saw the monster that I am by nature, I would be able to tell what you really think."

She frowns. That's not it. Natasha shakes her head and his brows twitch. It takes her two more seconds to figure him out. For somebody so skilled in lying and hiding, he couldn't be more obvious now.

"You wanted to see if I would still accept you if I saw what truly lies underneath." She lifts her hand to his face but keeps away enough not to touch. His breath freezes against her fingertips. "Because if somebody else could, then maybe you can accept yourself too."

The blue vanishes slowly and when she deems it safe to touch him, she puts her hand back on his chest, closer to the skin exposed, and feels his heart beat steadily beneath her.

"Monsters don't have hearts."

Loki hears footsteps a second before she does and vanishes, his gaze lingering on her for a split second longer. He knows it's Thor and he doesn't want to be there for whatever is going to happen. He can't be. Natasha catches up quickly and opens the door before the God can burst through it.

"Thor?"

Thor stops in his tracks and frowns when he realizes she's alone. Loki has warned her of this, despite his reassurances. The magical energy in her rooms must have spiked considerably for Thor to show up.

"Lady Natasha. I must apologize. I thought I felt Loki's magic here."

"His magic?"

She doesn't let him in. He'll get too close to find acceptable excuses to cover for herself. And Loki.

"Yes. I have grown up with it, although I must admit I have never been very good at identifying it. He has become very good at hiding it from everyone. I thought I'd felt it, stronger than in a long time. Are you certain he hasn't been near you? Perhaps he-"

"Thor. Hey, big guy. Relax. Loki hasn't been anywhere close to me. You'd know about it. I don't know what you felt exactly but I'm sure I'd be dead already if Loki was around. Unseen."

Her lies merge with her truths so convincingly and easily that Thor believes her right away. Unlike Steve, he still thinks her above lying. Thor is always honest, she knows the least he can expect from his friends is to do the same in return. But if she jeopardizes Loki now, she does it to herself. She can feel bad later but their connection needs to remain a secret. She still wants to learn, still wants to-

Natasha stops that train of thought before it goes too far and smiles up at Thor instead.

"I appreciate the concern but I'm fine."

"I apologize for the intrusion then."

She waves it off and they stand in awkward silence before Thor excuses himself and she shuts the door behind him again. She remembers Loki telling her that it's not very likely that Thor can pick up her unique magical signature but that he could still sense magic if there is a high enough concentration of it in one place. She guesses that has easily happened earlier.


	3. Part 1 - Chapter 3

Natasha wants to learn how to hide her trail the way Loki does.

She asks him about it the next time she sees him and neither brings up Thor's interruption. He doesn't ask what they talked about and she doesn't offer the information either.

He frowns at the request but he's not against teaching her, or rather helping her as of right now. She's not practiced enough to do it by herself yet.

"If you give me a few days, I will be able to help you until you are capable enough to do it yourself."

"Why can't you do it now?"

"I need something for it. You will see."

She sighs but nods. That makes sense.

"How long?"

She doesn't want to wait. If her energy gets stronger the better she gets at using magic then Thor is going to notice it soon. And she's well aware that he's not likely to be the only one on this planet – or the next, whatever – to tell she can use it. She'd rather not be found by someone more dangerous than Loki.

"A couple of days. I will need your help finishing it. It won't work without your magic infusing it."

She has hoped he could just teach her or do something right away but she sees the logic in needing a tool to help. She's still safe from being detected by Thor and as long as he doesn't suspect it, she doesn't mind waiting too much. She'll be fine.

Loki regards her curiously. There is something else she wants to know.

"What else is on your mind?"

"Can you teach me how to defend against magic?"

"Yes."

He carefully explains to her that there are different ways to do it and then goes over each. She listens.

"You can neutralize certain spells by countering them, either with an opposite or a spell of the same energy."

He summons a flame in his hand and uses it as an example. When he produces a dagger of ice in his other hand and holds it over the flame, it melts. She understands the elemental aspect of it right away. He makes another ball of fire appear and moves the flame towards it. When they touch, they both disappear.

"You are likely able to do both of these with me just as I am with you. Our energies match so if we were to use a spell of the same kind against one another, it will simply cancel it out. However, our signatures wouldn't need to match for that to work. I explained to you how spells need certain energies to work. If you cast a spell with one and I cast another with the same energy requirements, they will also be able to cancel each other out."

"Opposites and anything of the same kind then. That's simple."

"In theory. You will need the knowledge of spells and their required energies to make use of cancelling anything. You'll have to be able to recognize both if you wanted to counter it with one of the same or opposing energy."

Natasha nods. That she can learn. It is simple enough to understand and once she's able to use more magic, she will be able to work with that idea more.

"It is also possible to deflect magic. That is easiest with offensive magic, when you are able to see what is coming."

"Like your daggers, or the flame."

"Yes. It does require exact timing and is more difficult than the other options but I can teach you if you wish. I'm certain you will manage. However, I think for the time being, it might be easiest to go with the next option. Especially if you wish for a more immediate solution."

"What is it?"

"A protective rune. There are different ones for different spells, such as curses or possessions but a general one will be enough for now. They must all be made specifically for the person using it. Most mortals are interchangeable for this but I could not use the same rune for the archer that I would use for the captain. He is too different. Banner would also need a specific one to accommodate the beast." He pauses and looks at her, "You are different as well, are you not?"

Natasha hesitates. The others don't know and she hasn't told anyone besides Fury. Not even Clint. She nods eventually. He'll need to know if she wants him to help.

"Like Steve." She tells him, "The serum I took was essentially the same as his. Enhanced reflexes, strength… I don't age the same way the others do, just like Steve."

"I see. I could work out a rune, if you'd like."

"Yes. I still want to learn the others as well."

"Of course." He smiles.

He expects nothing less of her. She aims to be perfect in everything she does. This is no exception.

* * *

Two days later, Loki offers her an amulet. It's small and she can keep it around her neck. She takes it even before he tells her that it can keep her magic from being sensed. He shows her how to infuse it to activate it. Natasha feels another spike when she covers the pendant with her hand and lets the magic be taken by it.

"As long as you wear it, you will not be detected as a sorceress."

She's strangely pleased by him calling her that.

* * *

It's a month after he teaches her the basics of deflecting spells that Loki decides to cause some mischief. The Avengers are being called in to deal with him and while Loki is absolutely delighted to see her with the others, Natasha is irritated with him. He casts a few illusion of himself to occupy everyone but by now Natasha can tell which one is the original. She goes after him without alerting the others to them.

She catches up with him a couple of alleys down the block. He beams at her when she does.

"What the hell, Loki?"

"I've been bored. Isn't this fun?"

She frowns and tries to figure out what's really going on. He takes her confusion to wink at her and then disappears.

"Shit."

She hurries after him and is divided between telling the others which of him is the real one and keeping the knowledge to herself. In the end, she just goes for the real Loki again. She doesn't want to explain how she _knows_ but she can make it look like she doesn't. Natasha doesn't believe he's bored. There's always more to it than that and he hasn't looked bored once since he's started teaching her.

When she gets to him again, he's cornered. Clint notices them both and ignores the copy he's busy with to shoot an arrow in Loki's direction. Natasha hates herself a little for how quickly she reacts and disintegrates it. Loki watches her and she notes that he looks really pleased. Luckily, none of the others could tell it's been her that's done it. It's like she thought though. He's not bored. It's a test for her.

"Another one, Natasha."

She looks for an arrow but that's not what he means. He has one more test in store for her and she doesn't like that he does it with everyone else around. Loki isn't completely insane though and he draws her out and away from the rest once more. Between all his copies, even if they know they are that, the guys have a hard time following them. It gives them some time.

"Loki…"

He doesn't even give her a warning before throwing a couple of fireballs at her. Natasha is quick to react and in one smooth motion, she deflects the first one to the ground and the throws the other one back at him. He evaporates it before it reaches him and he vanishes his clones so her team can get to her.

When they do, Loki has a dagger against her throat and she's trapped against the wall of a building. She can _feel_ that he means her no harm and she knows it's just a show for her friends.

"Be mine, Natasha."

She's not as surprised as she wishes to be but she doesn't have anything to say in return. He's not in any rush to hear a reply either.

Loki lets go of her when the Avengers draw close enough to hurt him and they share a long look before he disappears into thin air. Natasha rubs her throat absently as Clint approaches her.

"Are you alright? Where did he go?"

"Fine. He didn't have enough time to really hurt me. Thanks. I think he's left. He's done for now. Whatever he was doing here, he just wanted to play with us."

"Then he was likely just bored." Thor sighs, "None of the bystanders have been hurt."

"Can't he find a hobby that doesn't include bothering us?" Tony complains.

Natasha gives him a smile. Thor is watching her thoughtfully but none of them pay it any attention. Steve convinces them to help clean up the streets afterwards and Tony invites everyone for some shawarma.

* * *

An hour after they've returned to the tower, Thor seeks her out. He goes to her rooms and knocks on the door, not needing to wait long for her to open it.

"Lady Natasha."

"What is it?"

"I wish to talk to you."

She regards him for a few moments and then lets him in. Thor is rarely this serious. She can't turn him down now. He steps past her and she closes the door behind him as he walks further in and sits down on her couch. She doesn't need to wait very long for him to get to the point.

"The magic that destroyed Barton's arrow was not that of my brother."

Natasha isn't sure how to reply to that. She decides to play dumb.

"If it wasn't his then-"

"Please."

She shuts up. He doesn't seem offended by her attempt to lie to him if his smile is any indication. Thor is very forgiving and she finds herself glad for it right now. She feels bad but only a little.

"Did you mention it to the others?"

"No. I have wished to ask you about it first."

She's quiet for a little while but Thor doesn't push her so she tells him. He's not stupid and she's past lying to him about it. Obviously, if it isn't Loki's magic, that only leaves her. Nobody else was close enough to do anything about that arrow.

"Apparently I have an affinity for magic." She explains.

"And Loki is teaching you?"

"Yes."

"I do not understand why. My brother has never wished to share his knowledge or teach magic to another." He frowns, "Since when are you his student? You seem quite capable."

He deserves some honesty, she knows, and at least he'll understand the idea of it. Not like the others. He won't judge her because he hasn't yet and he hasn't given up on Loki entirely. He's curious, not mad.

"A few weeks.. Two months, something like that. As for the why… He's told me about something equal to soulmates."

At that, Thor looks genuinely surprised.

"He has never believed in it."

"Neither have I. But the pull is there. He trusts it to be real and whether or not either one of us believes in the concept, it's difficult to just ignore."

He sighs, taking a minute to take the news in. Then he smiles at her and she's a little taken aback.

"Two months is not a very long time. You are indeed quite talented, I'd like to think. Perhaps Loki has finally found someone who can understand him. Not even he is fool enough to let go of that, regardless of you being a mortal."

"Maybe. It's a little confusing but I guess if he is going to attack again, I could do something to stop him now."

Especially if he is truly getting attached to her. She is too but she knows how to tune it out and do her job when it's needed.

"I hope it will not come to that. His focus has rested elsewhere lately."

He gives her a pointed look and she nods in agreement. It's odd to have their secret out in the open now, at least with Thor. Or maybe especially with Thor.

"Your necklace… It looks familiar… It is Asgardian in origin. Did Loki give it to you?"

"Yeah. To hide my magic from those that could feel it."

"I see…"

"Why?"

"An amulet like yours isn't easy to come by. Even for one of the royal family."

"Maybe he stole it."

Thor shakes his head. He's not very knowledgeable on this subject but he remembers things his mother has told them both as children.

"It cannot work if it is stolen. There is some sort of failsafe to prevent that from happening. It must be traded for something of equal value. Mother gave both of us one when we were small. That is why I recognize yours as a very powerful one."

Natasha frowns and fingers the pendant. She hasn't considered that Loki may have actually gone out of his way for her.

"I believe it is going to take somebody as powerful as Loki, or more, to notice you with this working. I do not know as much about this as Loki does or my mother for that matter but I am not as oblivious as Loki would like me to be."

"Does he still have his?"

"I do not know. Perhaps he has kept his like I have mine but I do not think he is using it. Loki doesn't need it anymore. I continue using mine because I am no sorcerer but Loki is powerful enough to not be subjected to the same dangers as me without one."

"Still seems careless." She mumbles.

She can potentially hide her trail even from him but she's not sure he can do the same with her. Worse than that, she's not sure he wants to. She sighs and Thor knows it is time for him to leave.

"Perhaps Loki can be swayed after all. I thank you for your honesty."

She smiles and he returns it before leaving. Natasha is left contemplating what she had just learned. Well, this is most interesting indeed.


	4. Part 1 - Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter of the first part. I've decided to continue posting the next parts as chapters and will indicate so with chapter titles. Thank you all for reading and I'm really glad you guys enjoy my magical theory and stuff. Considering that it's the most important aspect of it, it's been really important to me that it makes sense and is interesting and all that. So thank you. The next part might take a while but I'm working on it.**

* * *

They're in what she supposes to be his study on Earth. It's close to where they usually meet to practice but well enough hidden. She can feel the enchantments around the place. She watches him read and decides to ask what's on her mind.

"Loki, where did you get the amulet from?"

He looks up from his book to see her, wondering where that comes from.

"Why do you ask? Do you think I stole it?"

"No, I know that you haven't. Thor said it's really valuable."

She notices her slip of tongue a second too late and Loki's composure changes instantly. He narrows his eyes at her and closes the book.

"Thor?" He growls.

"Relax… He noticed it and recognized it as Asgardian. He's also noticed that it was me who took care of Clint's arrow. He hasn't told anyone else yet. About anything."

He huffs and rubs his face for a moment. Then, "Come here."

It's not what she has expected him to say but she goes over to where he sits. He's a lot calmer than she has thought he would be when he finds out that Thor knows their little secret. She has expected a tantrum at the very least. When she's close enough, Loki reaches out for the amulet and traces it carefully.

"Have you looked at its back?"

"No."

He moves his hand away to let her take it and inspect it. She doesn't recognize the rune inscribed there. Loki catches her attention by drawing lines in the air between them, keeping them visible with his magic.

"That is my rune." He explains.

Natasha looks at it and notices that the one on the back of her pendant has those lines in it as well, though not only. There is more to the one there than his.

"This one looks different."

"It is yours."

She looks at him, a little surprised. She wasn't aware she has her own rune.

"Why does it use yours as a base then?"

He's pleased by how quickly she catches on and smiles at her.

"Because the amulet used to be mine. Which means it was infused with my own magic. It's weakened over the years, especially since I stopped actively using it. There was still enough magic inside to work and keep up a simple protection. When you infused it with your own magic, they merged. It carved your rune into it as a result. Usually, what was left of me would have disappeared but I assume since our signatures match, they fused rather than one taking over the other. I admit, I wasn't aware that could happen. Magical energy tends to erase traces of another. Yours accepted the residue of mine within the amulet."

Natasha needs a moment to grasp all of that. It was a little more confusing than what he's taught her so far. Certainly interesting though. She gets stuck on one part.

"You gave me your amulet?"

"I have no need for it. You should memorize the rune, it will come in handy with future spells and enchantments. I will show you how to use it once you know it."

She nods and his rune in the air disappears.

"Thor… He knew it was you that took out the arrow?"

"Yes. He said it wasn't yours. The only other option is me and he got to the same conclusion pretty quickly."

"I'm surprised he noticed."

"Why did you do your tests with them so close if you don't want anyone to know?"

At that Loki grins, a hint of mischief in his eyes, and he reaches out to play with a strand of her hair. She lets him. She's too curious to move away and she's almost gotten used to him doing things like that.

"Do you think it was only your skills I tested?"

It hits her like a slap in the face. She realizes exactly what he's done. Of course it wasn't just a test of her skills. He's never that simple.

"A loyalty test." She mumbles, tempted to heave a sigh.

She's been so blind to it. Taking a chance on getting attacked by Clint's arrow is one that is essentially predictable and not doing anything about it leaves him with the chance of her doing it for him. And she has. She hates being predictable.

"And you passed. With me and your friends both. I'm almost impressed that you managed to remain on both sides."

"You want me to be?" She frowns.

"You are loyal to your friends. I do not wish to change that. They matter to you and I gain nothing in changing that. I do not need you to be purely loyal to me. You must remember that I have never asked either of you. You joined me as my pupil of your own will. That is all I need for now."

"But not forever."

She knows the answer to that so he says nothing and released her instead. She appreciates that he doesn't want her to betray her friends at least.

"Have you thought about it?"

Natasha swallows. She's not sure she's ready for this conversation because between her head, her heart, and the magic, she's very much confused about what she should be doing. It's still _Loki_ but she can't say she doesn't actually wish to change it. He's not so bad like this. She's seen another side of him and she understands him a little more now.

"No."

"Will you?"

"Yes." She says without hesitation.

He smiles and lights up a flame in the palm of his hand. She's still fascinated by the green of it.

"There is something I wish to find out."

She waits for him to continue. Loki extinguishes the flame and stands up.

"I haven't yet discovered the element you are most attuned to. I have a natural affinity towards ice and fire. I can use others but they are less effective. Not as strong and stable, and quite basic." He starts. He has an idea already, for quite a while now too, but he wants to make sure and he wants her to find out for herself. "Close your eyes and open your hands, palms up."

She does it without question, lifting her hands and opening them.

"Concentrate."

She's not sure what exactly he wants her to concentrate on but she focuses on the energy flowing through her. She has learned to do that efficiently weeks ago. It's the same as every time she practices a spell. Loki lets out a content breath the second she feels her magic manifest itself and she opens her eyes to see a bright red flame in her hands. She wonders why hers is red and his is green but she doesn't think it's important and she's not even sure Loki could tell her.

"Fire then. As expected."

She's careful not to move; Natasha doesn't think she can control it yet and she has no plans on setting anything on fire by accident.

"It suits you."

"This is pretty great." She says, agreeing with him.

Her concentration falters when he chuckles and she burns herself before the flame vanishes. Natasha lets out a curse and hisses. She hasn't thought she could hurt herself with it but she supposes it makes sense that any kind of magic could be harmful towards its user as well.

Loki takes her hand and the affected path of it is soothed with a simple spell, the naturally cooler body temperature of him helps ease the pain until it is gone completely.

"We'll work on that. It's not that complicated."

"Thanks."

The pull between them is stronger again now that their energies have mingled once more and he takes a step closer to her.

"Would it matter to you in any way if I told you that I do not care if anyone knows you're mine?"

She wants to tell him no, that she cannot be his in any way other than being his student, but the words don't make it out. Loki is the kind of man who would have all the realms know that she is his. That's not right though. Natasha doesn't belong to anybody. But she could belong _with_ someone. As an equal. And she doesn't rule him out of the thoughts.

"Why are you so insistent, Loki? You don't even believe in the concept."

"I do not because I have never met anybody that has found their, how do you put it, significant other? I know of nobody that has. It appears to me like a myth. Do you not agree? Perhaps it is not a myth anymore though."

She watches him for a few seconds. Loki is egocentric and selfish and yet…

She kisses him. He's surprised but not enough not to do anything about it. He returns the kiss and then pulls back with a small frown. It's unexpected and he doesn't know what to do with it. He wants to be hopeful but it isn't like him.

"That doesn't mean I'm yours, you understand?"

"Then what does it mean?"

"That I'm tired of fighting against that pull. I don't _want_ to fight it anymore. It's pointless. Whatever this is, or turns out to be, I will not be yours. Not the way you want me to be. This is my offer."

Loki takes it. There is always time to change her mind, and this is good enough right now. It's more than he has thought there would be, despite his best attempts at swaying her. He is content enough having her as his pupil and her offer is more than inviting. He'd be a fool to say no.


End file.
